whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Rodolfo
The [[Malkavian antitribu|Malkavian antitribu]] currently known as Rodolfo is one of the greatest living explorers of the Dementation Discipline of his clan. Biography Originally a Phoenician, he met with Tryphosa, an ancient Malkavian oracle. Serving as her acolyte and servant, he delivered her bleak prophecies to both Carthage and Rome, foretelling their fall, although the prophecies of his mistress fell on deaf ears. When he was Embraced and his own oracular abilities grew, he and his sire had severe disagreements over the nature of their gift. Tryphosa believed that a vampire, given its removed state from the natural cycle of life and death, could rewrite destiny and possibly master his own fate. Her disciple believed in the futility of any struggle against fate, pointing to the inevitable nature of the looming Gehenna, and that vampires could merely chose the place were they would be consumed. Their differences spun out of control and both came to hate each other with passion. During the War of Princes, the Malkavian had learned to adopt other natures and personas, using this ability to travel through Europe in upheaval. By the name "Stephen of Kent", he was part of the early Inconnu, joining Tyler in the assault against Hardestadt. Under the guise of "Melchis of Crete", he stood side by side with Unmada at the Convention of Thorns. When his sire proposed to seal off Dementation in order to allow their clan to join the Camarilla, he was shocked, seeing this decision as yet another attempt on Tryphosa's part to try to escape the fate of her clan. Therefore, he joined the Sabbat alongside Vasantasena, vowing to keep Dementation alive. At first, he acted as George the Red, the Archbishop of Athens, but found the sect politics unnerving and eventually wandered off to Mexico City, where he donned his current persona as the simple "Rodolfo". Masquerading as a harmless neonate, he was left for his own devices, teaching and mastering Dementation with other interested Cainites. In 1949, he used his Dementation to spread violence and riots across the city, much to the annoyance of Goratrix, who deemed him a disruptive element within the fragile city. The Sabbat Regent, however, elevated him to the rank of Bishop for his exceptional prowess. When the seal of the elders that had banished Dementation in their Camarilla counterparts broke, Rodolfo began to suspect that the End Times had begun. When Zapathasura rose in Bangladesh, his worst fears seemed to have been realized. But when the Antediluvian was destroyed and his Camarilla counterparts seemed to re-adapt well with their new Discipline, hope blossomed within him that – maybe – the end could be averted. He is a dedicated hunter of Thin-bloods and has begun to prophesy once more, foreseeing his own diablerie. He works closely together with Eliza Villanova in order to reconstruct the ancient scrying techniques the medieval mystery orders of the clan had used. Character Sheet Gallery Rodolfo.jpg|''Rodolfo'' VTES card. Art by Brian LeBlanc References * Category:Malkavian Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character